


Forever

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum screws up big time and now he has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted 20160704.

“GOOOOOOD MOOOORNING!”

Jaebum groans as the curtains are yanked back, letting the bright light flood in. He pulls the comforter over his head, hoping against hope that today won’t be one of _those_ days, that Jackson would finally take a hint and _leave him alone_ because he just wanted to sleep, to be dead to the world for a few hours longer. That wasn’t too much to ask for, was it?

Unfortunately, knowing Jackson, he braces himself anyways.

Sure enough, a split second later Jaebum has the air knocked right out of his lungs as a heavy weight flops on top of him, the bed creaking in protest from the rough treatment.

“Wakey wakey Jaebummie~” a sickly sweet voice coos from somewhere above Jaebum’s left ear and he groans, jabbing upwards blindly with his arms until he comes into contact with something hairy. He grabs on, curling his fingers into the familiar locks pulls on them none too gently.

“YAH!”

Jaebum winces at the loud outburst, letting go of Jackson’s hair to smack him in the head instead. Attack carried out, Jaebum retreats back under his blankets, letting out a satisfied grunt as he snuggles in deeper.

There’s a momentary silence, a blessed, peaceful silence, and it’s when Jaebum finally allows his hopes to get up that maybe Jackson has actually left for once that they are dashed by a dark chuckle.

“Okay, wanna play rough this morning, huh?”

The next thing Jaebum knows he’s being lifted into the air, bed sheets and all and his eyes finally shoot open, arms flailing as he ends up kicking Jackson in the back. Jaebum manages to make eye contact with those glinting eyes for just a fraction of a second before he’s dumped unceremoniously on the bedroom floor.

“Awake now?” Jackson asks smugly and Jaebum only blinks blearily, mentally cursing Jackson’s strength and the bruise that he’s convinced is already forming on his tailbone.

“Why in the world– it’s only 8 AM!” Jaebum laments, ruffling his hair frustratedly when he finally gets a good look at the clock. “Wang Jackson I swear to god I’m going to kill you.”

But Jackson just dances out of the way of Jaebum’s sweeping leg aimed at his shins, snickering when Jaebum kicks the bedframe instead.

“Now that sleeping beauty’s awake, you might as well get your lazy butt up. I cooked breakfast.”

Jackson proclaims the last sentence particularly proudly, and Jaebum stiffens.

“YOU WHAT?”

Jackson giggles, bolting out of the room and Jaebum about loses it at Jackson’s pealing laughter echoing down the hallway.

“WANG KA YE!”

Jaebum stands up so fast he’s lightheaded for a brief moment, nearly tripping on the tangle of blankets in his haste to get to the kitchen and beat up his rock-headed boyfriend.

“We’ve been over this!” he yells as he stumbles down the hallway, almost face planting when his foot catches on the bottom of his pajama bottoms. “”You are NOT allowed to cook! I swear if you blew up the microwave again I will personally rip your ba–”

Jaebum practically chokes on his own words when he finally skids to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen, gaping at the sight that greets him.

The table is fully set, plates, glasses, and silverware all placed perfectly. There is a platter of steaming bacon, a bowl of kimchi, scrambled eggs, rice, but what catches Jaebum’s eyes are the carefully rolled up kimbap placed in the center.

Granted, it’s nothing fancy– heck the food didn’t even go together, but in this house it easily qualified as a feast. A miracle really, since he can’t even remember the last time they had a home cooked meal. Although Jaebum would never admit it, he himself was just as bad as his boyfriend when it came to the culinary arts; he just had less of a tendency to set fires and cause explosions.

“What– How did you…” Jaebum trails off, rubbing his eyes to just make sure he isn’t dreaming. “Are you sure this isn’t take-out?”

“You wish! So impressed you’re speechless, huh?” Jackson teases, but his wide grin in response to Jaebum’s stunned reaction is more than enough of an indicator of how proud he is. “Didn’t burn a thing, and all appliances are intact.”

“Wow,” is all Jaebum can manage to get out as he approaches the table slowly, reverently. He cautiously pops one of the kimbap into his mouth, chewing carefully before he swallows. His eyes widen.

“This…is actually good?” Somehow it comes out as a question rather than a statement.

“Yah, what do you mean it’s _actually_ good?” Jackson slugs Jaebum in the arm, the large pout on his face almost disturbing in contrast with how much force his arm packs. Jaebum shoots Jackson a look, but Jackson’s puppy dog eyes have more of an impact than Jaebum would ever admit.

“Okay, it’s really good,” he concedes and Jackson whoops in victory, pulling Jaebum down to sit. They both dig in eagerly, Jaebum still in his pajamas but much too lazy to change now.

“So, what’s the special occasion?” Jaebum asks with an eyebrow raised. “Get a surprise day off work or something?”

Jackson just rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, uh-huh, that’s it,” he replies sarcastically, helping himself to another helping of kimchi. “You’re funny.”

“No but seriously. What time did you even get up to make all this?” Jaebum shakes his head; the idea of waking up even earlier than he had today was a horrifying thought.

“Ummmm,” Jackson’s chopsticks pause, the ends poking at his lip as he narrows his eyes in thought. “Around 6:30?”

Jaebum splutters, a couple grains of rice spewing out onto the table and Jackson guffaws.

“Are you serious? Why in the world would you sacrifice precious sleep like that?” Jaebum is incredulous.

Jackson rolls his eyes again, but this time there’s a hit of embarrassment.

“You know why,” he mutters, eyes suddenly flickering down to the table.

Jaebum’s brow creases as he tries to remember if Jackson had mentioned anything special earlier, but he draws a complete blank.

“I honestly have no idea. What? Just tell me!”

Jackson’s about to do another eye roll complete with a sassy _uhhhh-huhhh_ , but something in Jaebum’s eyes stop him. There’s no subtle twitch at the corner of his lip that always tips Jackson off that Jaebum is joking, and the way Jaebum subconsciously cocks his head with his eyes narrowed in thought clearly isn’t faked.

Jackson’s heart suddenly plummets.

“Are you serious? Are you sure?” There’s a tone of urgency in Jackson’s voice now, the glee from before replaced with an unwilling disbelief.

Jaebum is taken completely off guard by the sudden change in Jackson so he racks his brain, the urgency in Jackson’s tone not escaping him but he still comes up with nothing.

“Sorry? I really don’t know.”

Emotions flicker across Jackson’s face much too fast for Jaebum to catch, but it’s obvious none of them are good.

“Never mind then,” Jackson is suddenly curt, stiff, face settling into a mask of indifference. “It’s not a big deal anyways.”

The feeling that he’s just messed things up big time settles in Jaebum’s gut, his mouth turning dry.

“No seriously, just tell me. What is it?” Now Jaebum is the one who’s desperate, a strange guilt welling up inside. Jackson never acts moody like this. He’s always carefree, open, never one to hold grudges. If he’s acting like this, things are getting serious.  
“If you don’t remember it’s not important,” Jackson insists, but there’s an audible bitterness. “Clearly I was just overthinking things.”

“Jackson…” Jaebum is almost speechless at the chill in Jackson’s words. “I have no idea what I did but–”

“Just drop it Jaebum.” Jackson’s eyes flash with something dangerous, cutting him off and Jaebum can only nod, swallowing slowly.

“Okay…”

~~

The rest of the meal passes in silence, an awkwardness and tension never felt before hanging in the air between them. It would have been unbearable if not for the fact that Jaebum’s mind was preoccupied, frantically trying to figure out exactly what it was he was supposed to remember.

Jackson is fast eater to begin with but he finishes in almost record time, rising without a word to toss his bowl into the sink before heading off to the bedroom. Jaebum winces at the slam of the door, still bewildered at what the hell he did to set Jackson off.

He doesn’t expect Jackson to return only moments later, toting his snapback and a drawstring bag.

“Where are you going?” Jaebum asks hastily, standing up.

“Just for a walk,” Jackson doesn’t even look at Jaebum when he replies. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

Jaebum bites his lip, torn between following or just staying put but by the time he makes his decision it’s too late, and the front door has already shut with a click.

With Jackson gone, Jaebum no longer holds back the groan rising in his throat, slumping back down into his chair.

_Shit shit shit what the heck did I do?_

Fatigued, he raises his head to look at the clock, only to let it slam down onto the table in front of him with a painful thump.

_It’s only 8:45 AM… I AM NOT AWAKE ENOUGH FOR THIS GODAMMIT_

~~

_Shake it and shake it for me~ Let me see you–_

Jaebum immediately reaches out to grab his phone, but it’s just out of reach. Swearing, he pushes himself up from the sprawled out position he’s in on the couch, managing to answer the call just before it goes to voicemail.

“Jackson? Where are you? Why are you ignoring my calls? I’m sorry for whatever I did but– can you just tell me? I’m–”

Jaebum breaks off when he hears a light snicker that most definitely does _not_ belong to Jackson.

“You really screwed up this time, didn’t you?”

It’s Mark’s voice, and Jaebum’s initial inclination towards irritation quickly gives way to hope.

“Wait, why do you have Jackson’s phone? Is he with you? Do you know why he’s upset with me?” Jaebum fires off question after question, earning another amused chuckle.

“Yes and yes. I swear Im Jaebum, you’re usually so sharp but you’re absolutely clueless when it comes to these things, huh?”

Jaebum lets out a sigh of relief; maybe finally he can figure out what got Jackson’s panties in such a bunch. He pointedly ignores the diss.

“Well what?!”

There’s an annoyed sigh on the other end of the phone.

“What’s today’s date, Jaebum?”  
“Uhhh, Saturday?”

A groan.

“Not the day of the week you moron. It’s your two year anniversary you jerk.”

Jaebum freezes, horrified comprehension finally washing over him. Everything suddenly makes sense.

“Aww shit.”

“Shit is right. Get it now?” Mark’s tone is amused again, if not a bit exasperated.

“But...” Jaebum struggles to grapple with the magnitude of his faux-pas, “we’re not girls! Who’s counting, right?” he adds defensively. “It’s just a date, it’s every day that we spend together that matters, right?”

Mark snorts.

“Really Jaebum? Did you really just say that? Cliché excuse aside, how much of an insensitive bastard are you?”

Jaebum winces.

“Okay, okay, I’m a jerk. What do I do?” Jaebum is desperate enough to admit to almost anything at this point.

“That’s for you to figure out.”

“Mark!”

“Okay, fine, fine,” Mark laughs; it’s rare to have the Im Jaebum pleading for help. “I know neither of you guys are really into the super romantic stuff, but Jackson really tried this year, okay? Just put in some genuine effort and he’ll forgive you. Really. And honestly, I think he’s more upset with himself than he is with you. He’s upset that’s he’s making a bigger deal out of things than he thinks they should be, but he’s hurt. He knows you guys like to keep things casual, simple with no drama, focusing on the day to day stuff, but still.”

With Mark’s patient explanation Jaebum only feels increasingly guilty.

“I really really screwed up, didn’t I?”

“Well, at least you know now.” With Jaebum’s admission, Mark’s was finally starting to sound sympathetic. “Okay, I need to go, Jackson’s gonna get suspicious if I’m in the bathroom any longer. Good luck and don’t worry, I’ll send him home once he finishes sulking, okay?”

“Wait!” Jaebum says hurriedly before Mark can hang up, a rough plan taking shape in his head. “Can you actually keep him there till at least 3? I think I know what I’m gonna do.”

“Alright, will do. You owe me one though man.”

“I’ll treat you to dinner or something,” Jaebum agrees carelessly. “Just keep him there, okay?”

~~

Jaebum is nervous. His palms are sweating and he can feel the cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Heck, he hadn’t even been this nervous when he first asked Jackson out.

_Oh my god why did I do this why why why._

Jaebum is pacing, trying to calm his nerves as he walks briskly around the perimeter of their living room. However, he pointedly avoids their couch, walking in a wide arch around it instead of passing behind.

But after a few more minutes of agonizing waiting, Jaebum can’t help but to approach it cautiously, taking a quick peek at the box behind it before gulping and quickly moving away again.

_Why why why Im Jaebum you are so damn impulsive of all the ways to apologize why did you have to–_

The door swings open and Jaebum jumps, unprepared to meet the sheepish eyes of his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Jackson greets as he shuts the door, a slightly embarrassed half-smile on his face as he quickly figures out Jaebum had been waiting quite impatiently for him. “Um. Sorry about this morning.”

While Jaebum is relieved to see Jackson is no longer sulking or ignoring him, a fresh wave of guilt washes over him. He should be the one apologizing.

“No, that was my fault.” Jaebum says quickly, the tips of his ears already beginning to burn. “I, uh,” he flounders for a moment when Jackson raises a surprised eyebrow, but he manages to find his words again. “I’m sorry I forgot about our anniversary, for being a jerk, and, uh, just, for being a terrible boyfriend in general.”

Jackson’s expression changes into one of shock, eyes wide with disbelief as he processes what Jaebum said. Jackson just continues to gape, and Jaebum flushes completely under his stare. When he’s finally sure hadn’t misheard, Jackson breaks out into a grin so wide his teeth are blinding.

“Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. Is _the_ Im Jaebum apologizing? To me?” Jackson is overreacting purposefully now, a hand over his chest as he pretends to swoon. “Oh my gosh am I in heaven? Are you my boyfriend? Who are you and what have you done with Im Jaebum?”

“Shut up,” Jaebum feels like dying, crawling into a hole to stay forever as Jackson just laughs at him. But he doesn’t because there’s relief in Jackson’s eyes, and a happiness so _genuine_ that Jaebum suddenly knows that he’s chosen exactly the right thing.

“I…I got you something.” Jaebum fans at his face, trying to willing the blush away as he turns to walk to the couch. “Come here.”

“Oh oh oh what is it what is it?” Jackson is at Jaebum’s side in an instant, an arm coming up around his shoulder with all previous resentment long discarded. Jaebum finds himself in awe at how fast Jackson’s forgiven him, but then Mark’s words come back to him and he frowns.

“Wait, one second.” Jaebum tugs Jackson to sit down beside him, wetting his lips as he tries to figure out how to phrase his next words. Jackson looks at him expectantly.

“I…”

Now that Jackson’s full attention is on him, Jaebum isn’t quite sure how to proceed because _this part wasn’t planned_ but he decides to plow on anyways.

“I know I’m not super…romantic, I guess, but I just wanted to say that, just, even if I’m not counting the days or keeping track of the dates, the time we’ve been together really means a lot to me too.” Jaebum dies a little inside at the cheesiness of his words, but one look at Jackson’s sincere, focused eyes on his is enough for him to go on.

“I…I just want to make sure you know that I don’t think you’re being petty or girly or whatever, that you’re perfectly justified in being upset with me and I know I’m not good with this stuff but I want to be…I don’t even know what I’m saying right now but do you know what I mean?” The words tumble out of Jaebum’s mouth in a rush and _frick he’s blushing again when did he turn into such a wuss Jackson’s never going to let him live this down_ but then Jaebum is suddenly being pushed back, breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh as Jackson all but tackles him, lips crashing against his. The kiss is fervent, desperate in conveying gratitude and understanding and _relief_.

When Jackson finally backs off Jaebum is literally breathless, staring dazedly at Jackson’s shining eyes so full of affection Jaebum thinks he could say cheesy things all day every day just for that look.

“I never knew you could be such a sap, Jaebum,” Jackson teases, but then it’s Jaebum’s turn to push Jackson down and kiss him breathless, reclaiming his rightful position.

“Wait,” Jackson pants, one hand coming up to push against Jaebum’s chest and Jaebum only looks at him questioningly. “You said you had a present.”

“What, is this not enough of a present?” Jaebum pretends to be offended and Jackson snorts, now using both hands to push Jaebum off.

“Okay, fine,” Jaebum sighs, standing up to walk behind the couch. Jackson smirks as Jaebum plops back down with the medium sized box in his hands, one eyebrow arched at the pink bow tied around the box.

“Hmmm, pink bow? I wonder what this could be,” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, earning an unamused smack from Jaebum.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Jaebum rolls his eyes. “Just open it already.”

“Okay, okay.”

The bow comes undone with one easy tug, and the lid is lifted without ceremony.

“Oh!” Jackson’s breath whooshes out in a soft exclamation, his jaw dropping as he looks back and forth between Jaebum’s pleased smile and the box’s contents. “You didn’t!”

Nestled inside the box is a tiny, sleeping white-furred puppy, and Jackson nearly squeals when it twitches its tail slightly.

Jackson’s calloused hands reach in carefully to scoop it out, cradling it so gently Jaebum’s heart swells.

“I thought, I thought you said no? Actually, if I remember correctly, it was _never in a million years_ and _only in your dreams Wang Jackson_?” Jackson's still in disbelief, staring down at the beautiful puppy in hands as if it would disappear any second.

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind,” Jaebum rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “But hey, don’t get the wrong idea. She’s not your present.”

Jackson almost drops the puppy.

“What?!”

Jaebum smirks.

“She’s _ours._ So she’s technically only half yours.”

Jackson exhales loudly in relief, but then turns indignant.

“Then what’s my present?!”

Jaebum chuckles, reaches over to scratch the puppy behind her ears, expression softening when she snuggles against his palm.

“You get to name her.”

Jackson looks ready to protest, but then his expression clears, understanding flooding his features. His brow creases in thought, but he quickly reaches a decision.

“Yeongwonhi. Forever.” Jackson decides, and Jaebum almost chokes on his own spit.

“Really Jackson? That’s not even dog’s name.”

“My present, remember?”

“…..Fine. Yeongwonhi it is.”


End file.
